


let's make the best of what we have

by wintrywinds



Series: together just taken apart [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, random people are mentioned, the timeline is a bit messed up, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrywinds/pseuds/wintrywinds
Summary: He surveys the parking lot to check whether they’re alone and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. It’s been a while since they’ve sat in a car, just the two of them, no security or friends tagging along whatsoever.





	

“So, Ellie’s your fav ex huh?” Harry asks as soon as Niall sits in the car. He laughs and shuts the door behind him. Harry looks comical in a snapback and white and weird glasses as he wraps his arms around Niall for a hug. He surveys the parking lot to check whether they’re alone and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. It’s been a while since they’ve sat in a car, just the two of them, no security or friends tagging along whatsoever.

“You know it.” Niall says and shrugs out of his jacket. Harry tips his hat off before he can get to it and looks rather smug while putting a snapback on Niall’s head. He’s then handed a pair of ray bans to wear and a brown coat that matches Harry’s. He adjusts the mirror to look at himself and well, he looks fucked. The warmth from the performance is still tucked into his stomach and the air of the studio has caused colour to rise to his cheeks, if not Harry dropping by it. Harry bumps into him halfway and grins at his reflection while settling his hair. Niall’s fingers itch at the lack of it falling around his face. He like the new cut but it’s just that there’s one less excuse to touch his face now.

“How’re the gigs going?” Harry asks as he hands Niall a paper bag.

Niall immediately tears into it and pulls two burgers out, “They’re just on a whole other level y’know,” he chews on, “The guitarist with me, Vinnie was going mad crazy at the turnout for today’s morning show.”

“I’m not much surprised, saw you on Late Late and what can I say, I was blinded, ALSO,” Harry thumbs through his phone and puts the screen in Niall’s face, “Cordo sent this to me, accused me of not having told him about your thick dick.” There’s a blurry shot of Niall on the sets for the ‘Candy’ video and he’s halfway out of the baby moo onesie and his dick’s out.

Niall laughs so hard he can feel the car shake, “Got you some wank material I see, the skit was much fun to shoot. David’s pissed he wasn’t here for it. Told me ya both hit the pubs for a bit.”

“Cried all my sorrows to his face that day, I did,” Harry shakes his head and puts away his phone. Niall’s schedule had been packed enough to keep him from meeting up with Harry in London. On the morning of his first performance David had texted him an image of Harry in front of the telly, tucked into a blanket, all comfy. The most grounding part of the picture had been Harry’s phone which was in the shot with Niall’s name on his screen. Niall had gotten a sweet message from Harry that day, wishing him the very best for the show and the brand of chocolates Graham Norton liked best.

He unwraps another puff, “Hey, remember that lady who was pregnant when we were here last?” Niall turns towards him, “She’s got a babe now, almost ten months. Saw me a picture ‘n everything. The lad’s got tiny fingers.”

Harry’s eyes light up and his smile deepen his dimples even further, “Kris, ah loved that one, bet he’s got her nose. Crazy how we were here just last year as a band and now—things are so fucking different now.”

Niall agrees. This time last year, things had been different. Kris didn’t have baby Ollie, Harry had three less tattoos, and they had been actively struggling with learning to live without each other. This time around Niall knows better. He’s deeply attached to Harry and one a too many conversations and breakdowns have taught him so.

After they’re done scarfing down the food and Niall’s finished texting his team about the interviews they slowly pull out of the lot and hit the road.

Harry breaks off into a story about how much easier it’s been to cope up with his jet lag, cause even though he landed late last night he’s actually functioning much better than all times. Niall hums every now and then and switches his sneakers for the boots Harry’s got for him.

It’s almost an hour till Harry starts to pull into a driveway. Niall’s face heats up quickly once he realises that it’s not the hotel which he’s checked into. When he’d texted Niall telling him that he was planning on coming to New York as well and they should meet up, Niall had mindlessly agreed with him. He sighs with disappointment at the thought of putting up with Harry’s friends for the only night he’s in New York for.

They climb off towards the entrance and Harry greets the guard who lets them into the building, “Hello Eddy, hope you’re having a wonderful evening.” Niall nods his head in agreement and follows after him through the lobby and into the lift.

“Didn’t get around to telling you about this, but here,” Harry says while ushering Niall into the flat, “I’ve barely moved in myself.”

Niall’s surprised at the lack of people in it. It looks polished but not lived in at first sight. That doesn’t surprise him much. Harry owns a lot of property which he rarely sees the sight of. This one’s airy and modern. There’s a diwan set in front of a large window overlooking the city. A couple of notebooks and stationery is scattered on the table by another window. It overall looks pretty easy and comfortable to live in. The kitchen’s all white stone from here. It’s neat, nothing staining its clean picture.

Niall smiles in approval, “It seems nice. Thought you bought something last year as well?” He walks further inside, “I remember you telling me about something on some street beside some side?”

 “Was just looking into stuff, didn’t actually buy any of it,” Harry shrugs and opens two adjacent doors, “I like this one though, planning on keeping it,” He turns and leads Niall inside one of them. The room’s minimal in appearance with its grey background, a large bed and another set of sofas in front of the glass. Harry walks around to it and gestures for him to sit.

Niall shivers at the sight in front of him. The view is breathtaking and the city feels cold from this up. He huddles closer to Harry and hooks an arm around his waist to pull him even closer.

“Not to come off as a tit but I thought you’d be forcing me onto your friends tonight,” Niall says into Harry’s coat. He means it, always one to think of the worst scenario so he can do damage control later. He hates that he’s become this way even around Harry.

Harry settles down beside him, “Actually, fuck, was planning on y’know,” his hands go up in crazy shapes, “Throwing a thing here, that holiday they love is around the corner, was actually hoping we’d go get costumes later or summat.”

Panic rises in Niall’s chest and he knows it shows on his face cause Harry looking at him all concerned. “Harry, I—I’m leaving tomorrow, I’ve got a flight back home in the evening, I—

“You what?” Harry draws back from his touch, “Shit, I got to call the lovely man from the shop, requested him to stay open for a few extra hours,” he recovers quickly, “Should’ve guessed you wouldn’t stay for long, my bad, my bad.” He shakes his head and wraps an arm around Niall, bringing their faces close enough to touch.

“We can go and get them if you still want though,” Niall croaks out, “I really didn’t plan on staying...”

Harry takes hold of his hand and bring it to his lips, “It’s alright. I’ll sort it out later,” Harry licks his palm, “Tell me then what were you hoping we’d be doing today?”

“Fucking. Eating.  A scented bath. More fucking,” Niall laughs nervously, “I just thought we’d get a quiet dinner and later on whatever y’know.”

The first time they’d met after a long gap they had exchanged good words at the start and ten times the amount, rude, pent up feelings later. Both had dearly apologized to Ben for blowing up the celebratory dinner for his show and gone home together for the night. Since then though, they’ve been working harder towards each other. Fucking and talking every chance they get.

“Have got a couple of frozen pizzas, can still do that,” Harry says against his mouth. He kisses Niall so sweetly that Niall’s sure he’s gonna remember it forever. The setting’s rather dramatic as well. They’re on the eleventh floor of a building in New York and its dark enough that the city’s all lit up. The both of them are working towards their issues but are actually fuck buddies at the mo. And Harry’s just promised him food and sex and there’s not much else Niall wants.

Harry folds his hands over his chest and uses his weight to hold Niall upright. He complains at the loss of control but sighs in defeat once Harry’s got his hands under his shirt. They walk over to the bed and help each out of their coats and kick off their shoes. Once that’s done they’re a constant press of lips and bodies. For sometime Niall’s just like breathing into Harry's mouth while rubbing off his nipples over his shirt. Harry parts Niall’s legs with his own and drags a hand from his hole to his cock.

“Missed you a lot,” Niall pants into his mouth and slows down his movements, “Always so good to me, thank you.”

Harry shifts them under the covers and they lay next to each other for sometime. It’s easy then to get into a rhythm of back and forth grinding and kissing. Niall’s so gone for Harry’s tongue that he doesn’t want it off his face ever.

Sadly Harry lifts off and smacks his lips, “M’ hungry.” 

Niall almost comes at the sound of his voice. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and nods, not moving his eyes from Harry's lips. Harry licks around his ear and says, “We really need to get up sometime today y’know.” Niall nods frantically and pulls his face towards his neck. 

Niall can feel Harry smile into his skin and dips his head to get him to work at a better angle, “Cheater.” Harry says instead. Niall whines before giving in and kisses him once more before letting go. He partly slides off the bed when he strains his neck to check the time. They’ve lost quiet a couple of hours and Niall kinda gets sad at how quickly the night’s passing away.

“Don’t look at it,” Harry says coming out of the toilet, “Let’s just get some food yeah?”

Niall kisses Harry’s cheek once he’s up and tells him that he’s got it. Harry nods and leaves to put away their coats and shoes.

He walks towards the kitchen and it takes him three turns around it to find the tea and the mugs. Niall sets it for boiling and gets seated by the counter. He glances at the calendar on the wall and wonders if he ought to extend his stay, he wants to so badly. Maybe could just do it and put off work for a few more days he think to himself.

He draws up his calendar on the phone and shakes his head, it just won’t do. His schedule’s tightly packed till Christmas and he’s still got the next song to work on. As if on cue, he receives a reminder from Kellie about the meeting next week and other details from the morning. Niall’s glad for the distraction and listens quietly to the slow whirring of the microwave while sorting through his inbox. He pours out two cups once it’s done and rummages through the freezer to pull out the pizzas.

Niall's already unwrapped two of them when Harry comes up behind him and pins him to the counter, “Sam says I’d better get to the costume as soon as possible,” he breathes hotly down Niall’s neck, “Or all the good ones will have gone.”

Niall brings his hands to his front, “Yeah, else you gonna repeat the tiny shorts?  Send me videos again later on asking me to come over and fuck you?”

Harry groans and shoves Niall's shoulders. He turns red at the memory of it. Niall’s surely never going to let him forget that, that’s how he’d gotten Niall around to fuck him for the first time. It had been so much fun though. “Shut up, just let that goo Niall. Concentrate on the bloody pizzas.”

They get to it and Niall tells Harry all about the shows and how he’s learning to do it all over again, “It just doesn’t feel the same obviously,” He says sipping the tea, “But like when I’m out there it’s great. I played for like some of them yesterday and already got texts asking me when am I switching over to arenas.. No one gets that I want the smaller ones first.”

Harry bobs his head in agreement, “Gonna get that a lot, there’s like maddening expectations attached to our names I tell ya, like a handful of them get it that we’re doing this for ourselves. Everyone else’s just like whatever.”

The tiredness from earlier starts to set in and Niall readily inhales the pizza slices while chatting shit with Harry. His movie’s all packed, Harry tells him and goes on to list in detail all the places he’s gonna get to go for the promo tour, “I’m excited about the cats Niall, three of the crew member I hear have got lovely cats.” Niall agrees that cats have got to be the best part of this entire discourse. He inquires after his family and Harry Niall’s.

After they’re done eating they leave the dirty dishes by the sink and move to the bedroom. Harry insists on being naked but Niall only strips down to his boxers. He’s got Harry licking his neck one moment and the next he’s slipping down under and closing his eyes as he gives into sleep.

 

*

 

Niall wakes up to a naked Harry pressed to his side. He blinks a couple of times till the room comes into view. The clock tells him it’s a bit after six in the morning. His face is close enough to Harry’s that he can feel him blinking rapidly. It dawns on him that Harry’s awake as well and puts an arm around him, urging him to look up.

“Mornin,” Harry mumbles, “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby actually, and you?” Niall goes silent for a moment but then apologizes for falling asleep so randomly last night. Harry wriggles his shoulder and shakes it off. Tells him that his hours are all messed up so he couldn’t get much of it.

He can feel Harry tense up beside him, “Niall earlier when you said that I’d be forcing you onto my friends,” he says after some time , “Did you mean like you don’t wanna meet them or—

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Niall squeezes his arm, "I just meant that like, didn’t wanna share you tonight. Plus I love your friends. And I think they love me back as well. It’s kind of beautiful.”

They laugh loudly at that and Harry smacks him in the arm. Niall trails his back muscles with his hands and breathes into his neck, “What else then love?”

Harry pokes him in the cheeks and says, “Tell me about your next single, how’s it coming along?”

“Fuck,” Niall rubs a hand over his face, “It’s fine actually not there yet though. Still haven’t decided which one’s it gonna be.”

“What’s it like?”

 Niall laughs cause it’s really a funny story, “I want it to be this one yeah, but like my team says I should go for something upbeat like, dunno.” He shrugs, “Remember that time you uninvited me to your birthday?”

Harry pulls back defensively and his mouth drops open. He makes a sound at the back of his throat and says, “I have never.”

“Pretty sure you did,” Niall sighs as he recalls loudly that earlier this year he’d texted Harry asking whether he should come to his house for the birthday dinner and Harry had replied, do as you wish but the dinner’s not at my house x.  With no following address or details and well Niall can take a hint.

Harry acknowledges that with a loud cackle, “Okay fiiine, I did. But it was cause you fucked off to America before it without showing me your face for weeks, also I was just giving you ‘space’ like you’d asked for, you’re a arsehole is what you are.”

Niall traps Harry’s legs between his and agrees. “It’s true,” he says, “Okay so months later I dug up those feelings right, and like wrote a sad shit song ‘bout it, its shit but like its good, sounds a bit like I’m asking them to tell me where does my heart fit now that I’m not allowed to enters their anymore and like have a place beside theirs,” Niall nudges Harry, “I’ll send it over once it’s done. Can you imagine telling anyone why I wrote it though?”

“We have over here Niall Horan from One D— OH it’s just Niall Horan, HAHA,” Harry says in a highly animated voice, “And he’s just told us that he wrote a boohoo song from the time he was uninvited to a party.”

“And not just any party,” Niall joins in an equally high pitched voice, “It’s rumored that it was one of them who threw that famous rave with the famous ex, and we all know who that is HAHA.”

“Talking about famous exes, which one’s your favourite?” Harry raises an eyebrow and twists Niall’s nipple.

“Better pick me next time,” Harry coughs into his hands and bursts into a fit of laughter. He rolls away from Niall then back to him again, “Wait, if we’re doing the shit about birthdays’ then what about yours? Didn’t even finish me off before fucking out of the bathroom you shit.” Harry says pressing his dick into Niall’s thighs.

Niall’s eyes widen as he recalls the events that had followed inviting Harry to his house on his birthday. He’d gotten Harry to his knees and fucked away into his mouth immediately hopping out the door after coming himself. Hadn’t bothered with anything else really.

“You’re hard.” He says.

“Makes me like want to tie you up,” Harry whispers into his ears ignoring him, “Teach you a thing or two about courtesy.”

Niall’s cock twitches at his words, “In my defence,” He says, “I was pissed drunk by the time you showed up and,” he pulls Harry into kiss, “I made it up to you three days later.” Niall gives Harry’s dick a light squeeze and in slow, languid motion starts to jack him off. Harry inhales sharply beside him and leans forward to meet Niall into an awkward halfway hug.

“Want you to fuck me,” Niall says, “But I haven’t got anything, have you?”

Harry pushes back and rolls his eyes, “I came prepared to spend Halloween with you Niall, have got everything.” And with a lick at Niall’s cheek he’s out of the room in an instant.

The bed feels cold without Harry in it so Niall pulls the blanket closer and folds his knee over his chest. He lazily strokes his dick to the thought of Harry taking out the time to pick out the different lubes and condoms and other shit they both prefer. He sloppily spreads his pre come to the image of Harry between his knees and blowing him. He imagines it would’ve pissed off quiet a lot of people if he had fucked Harry that day. There were too many people to begin with but Harry would’ve loved every second of it. They both would’ve.

A moment later the bed dips with Harry’s weight and before Niall can react Harry’s shoving down his boxers and ghosting a finger over his hole. Niall jolts away from his touch and scowls at Harry between his legs.

“Need you to relax yeah,” Harry breathes over his dick. Niall nods to himself and tries to give into his touch. Harry eases a pillow under his back and works at a better angle inside him. There’s a burn building up around his finger but Niall loves every bit of it and bites down on his own hand to keep from sobbing as Harry takes him in his mouth.

“What else d’you wanna do that day?” Niall asks after settling down a bit. Harry’s working two fingers into him now and Niall sighs with content at the familiar gagging noises around his cock.

Harry eases his leg down and pulls out from him slowly, he slides over Niall’s body and circles three fingers over his rim. They go in easily and Harry fucks into him a bit faster, “Wanted to take you away from whomsoever you’d fucked off to that night.”

Niall reaches down to where Harry’s thrusting into him, “Fuck, right there,” he hisses and pushes down harder. Feels a bit of moisture over his inner thighs as well and chokes on his own words, “’Twas two people.”

Harry pulls out in one quick motion and looks up at Niall with disbelief, “What?”

“Are you fucking mad,” Niall says exasperatedly, “Why’d you stop you idiot?” Niall knees him in the chest before pushing him down with his leg. He was so, so fucking close and he’s desperate to come a few times before he’s got to leave again, “Just get back yeah,” He whispers weakly.

Harry resists before switching positions with him, “You’re used to getting it too easy Nialler, ride me will you.” He says with a smile. Niall’s head swims with all the movement and it takes him a second to make out that Harry’s lying beside him and not on top of him. After a beat, Harry taps his forehead and hands him a condom.

“Fuck you,” Niall breathes as he rolls it over Harry. He slathers lube all around it and over his hole and straddles his chest. His hands immediately reach for his own cock but Harry pushes them away, “No touching.”

Niall curses him and reaches for Harry’s nipples instead and bends low as he sinks onto his cock. He keeps a slow pace at first, sitting on Harry’s thighs and going up and down in slow thrusts. Harry’s lifts his legs up and grinds back harder. He murmurs shit into Niall’s mouth, something about setting him right and he’s relentless after that, barely giving Niall room to breathe. Harry’s quiet for a hot second before he’s coming in short spurts inside Niall. Niall sways uncontrollably as Harry’s dick twitches against him. It’s too much for him and he slides off Harry. Grips his cock tightly and shoots all over his stomach as Harry talks him through it.

They lay still for some time. Niall feels serene lying next to Harry all fucked out with nowhere to go for a couple of hours. Usually they settle for quick fucks. Everywhere they get, dinners, bathroom stalls, rented houses, there's always a need to get to the point.

After Harry’s managed to wipe them up and tried to clean up behind Niall as much as he can, he clears his throat, “Was that a bit too much?”

Harry’s eyes are still blown out and he looks tired and kind of radiant. Niall laughs weakly into his shoulder and says, “A bit much for just a normal night innit?”

“But it’s all good I promise.” He adds quickly. He kinda feels sore and a bit wet from earlier but it was nothing they haven't done already.

“Sorry,” Harry slumps against his shoulders, “Do you wanna sleep a bit more?”

“Nah, I’m all up now,” Niall turns to his side, “What did you have in mind?”

Harry glances at the time before speaking, “Let’s go get breakfast?”

Niall agrees and they start tidying themselves up. Niall’s pissed and all washed up by the time Harry gets around to brushing his teeth. They tell each other that they look dead while standing in front of the mirror. Niall asks Harry whether he’d like for Niall to suck him off while he’s at it and Harry refuses him by telling him he’d rather Niall blow him after he’s had coffee. Niall pulls a face at him and shoves his hands down his pants anyway.

“WHAT? ‘Tis warm in here,” Niall replies to the glare Harry shoots his way. Harry’s half hard by the time he’s done tending to his skin and Niall presses his face into the mirror and tugs out another orgasm from him, swiping the come on Harry’s hard stomach.

When Niall’s put on clothes and is bent over doing his boots up, Harry thrusts his cock in Niall’s face and complains about how sensitive it feels. Niall can’t help but press a quick kiss to it and say, “Oooo but its so pretty.”

“Do not touch Niall Horan.” Harry shouts grumpily before storming out of the room and taking his clothes with him. Niall laughs behind him and finishes getting dressed in yesterday’s clothes but keeps on his coat. With a quick take of his reflection and the time he's out the door.

Harry’s messing about in the kitchen all dressed as Niall walks over to him. “Here,” Harry says forcing a key into Niall’s hand as his face shifts into view. Niall’s too surprised to react at first but he’s recoiling as soon as he feels the cool metal against his skin.

“No,” He shakes his head, “I absolutely cannot, please.” He shoves the key into Harry’s pocket and steps back. They both have got new places in LA and while they’ve been going around for almost two months now they haven’t given each other access to them via personalized keys. This is a step too forward for them.

Harry looks taken aback and pleads, “Just take it please, I’ve got my own set. You’ve got that tour thing soon and you can always stay here instead of checking in any place else.”

“Harry—give it to me then, not now. You’re going to come back yeah? And even if you don’t I’ll fly out to wherever you want okay,” Niall says earnestly, “I promise.”

“I’ve got stuff lined up Niall, you won’t like me enough then.”

Niall wants to stop and ask what kinda stuff but he’s hoping that for once in years they get to spend a normal winter. Doesn’t want to exchange any more angry one liners with Harry through text. Doesn’t want to fight with him for the few hours they’ve left together so he dismisses the thought and says instead, “You’re an idiot, liked you after all this while yeah plus can always steal your key later.”

Harry doesn’t look convinced but drops the topic and locks his hands with Niall, and trades the key for matching Halloween outfits. As they filter out the door they’re just a mess of limbs and warm clothes and over sized glasses to shield themselves from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any other tag you want me to add please let me know!


End file.
